Time after time
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: It goes a little like this. She's here and he's there. Only sometimes he's not. And when he is, she isn't. But then they are, and neither of them know how to react. Either way, they were meant for each other, time and time again. (No intense drama, twisted, star-crossed-tragedy bullcrap!) Lot's of happy-ending Jalex one shots !


_Summary:_ He kisses you. And you die over a million times in that millisecond... _again._

* * *

 _ **Whatever you say...**_

Pain, pain, pain, the thing that kept you up late at night-nightmares, spiralling around you. Spinning, spinning, oh how painful-your head was always spinning, you never knew why(you knew exactly why). But then…

Gone, it was gone. It was suddenly gone. You were finally free from it, from all the pain, that is, because-he was standing right in front of you, nerdy-looking self and all. Many people would have apprehended the moment when their loved-one stood before them after so long apart(apart from anger, apart from fear, desire, every sinful emotion you can think of because they shouldn't be together. They shouldn't be-but they are, were-)

You see, he was here and there was nothing else you needed in the world in that very moment than the reassurance of his hands on your shoulder and a smile so bright you thought it was a dream. He was here again and wiping the tears on your pale-white cheeks(pale since he left).

"I'm sorry, I hurt you," his voice was hoarse but so was your heart. It had been for a long time now. He draws in a slow breathe and you swear just him breathing alone is enough to make you sway because, he's finally here damn it! Except a sharp stab in your stomach full of fear and dread suddenly invades you.

What if he has to go?

Could that be why he's here?

To finally say goodbye?

Goodbye?

No, no, no, just no-

He hugs you. "I'm not leaving again, not now, not ever."

Your whole body is rigid and stiff, you don't know what to say. He's so warm though, you think. Mechanically, because you're still unsure(maybe it is a dream), you wrap your arms against his back(fear,fear,fear,so,so,so much fear consumes h-your soul). Suddenly, you're scared he might disappear so you drop your arms before it's too late, before you've touched hi-a piece of fiction, because reality couldn't be this sweet(it never had been before).

(But isn't he touching you?)

He notices your action with too indifferent of an expression on his face. He speaks again. Strange how much he's talking considering he never did in all your other dreams-nightmares where you would run after him endlessly, never getting even slightly closer to him.

"I love you…"

Your glass heart shatters, knowing this isn't real, it couldn't be! He was gone, never-coming back.

He laughs and you die over a million times in that millisecond. "It's you, so I know what you're thinking. So tell me something," he says with amusement and a less broken voice than earlier.

He lets go, taking his warmth with him and you panic. But then his hand caresses your cheek(but then, but then…) and then and then…

He kisses you. And you die over a million times in that millisecond, _again_.

He snickers.

"Is that a dream?"

But you were so caught up you didn't even, you didn't-

A smile breaks onto your face, tears and snot and everything{[you're such a little kid!][He always loved that about you though, never letting the cruel world change that _about_ you,you,you-pshhh, whatever...not a big deal..[it totally is but shhh!]}. You're voice is also a little hoarse, but that's ok.

You pull him in, arms wrapped around his neck, blurry vision-but you still see his stupid-annoying grin(it's so him)just fine.

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

His grin drops. You almost feel guilty(almost). He's confused and blushing and stuttering now and damn his dorky-awkwardness, it's too adorable!

"W-w-well, I-um, I see-"

"I guess we'll just have to test that out again."

You kiss him. He tastes like everything you thought he would(you're not exactly sure what that is-but hey, to hell with the small details!)

You hold onto him for dear life, as if he'll vanish if you let go and you whisper in his ears, shocked with a heart heavy on your shoulder, thumping loud and hard, _thump,thump_ , confused but reassured in a way that he's real, geekiness and all.

"I love you too."

The warm hands and tears and seriously un-manly(he tries not to be too obvious, they both do) voice when he bursts out in uncontrollable sobs tells you everything you need to know. This isn't a sweet dream or beautiful nightmare. He's real(all of this is real),not leaving and loves you. Feelings mutual and all.

Pft..whatever…

~fin

* * *

Seriously, is it sh*** or a goldmine? Maybe neither, just ehhh...

Only one way to find out I guess...

 _ **rEVIewz?**_


End file.
